


Stamina

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: .... through sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Endurance training, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Not actually -in- a relationship as such but w/e, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Careful what you ask for.





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the universe of my all human mafia au, though a few years before the main story. Connor is 23 and Elijah is 28 here.

Elijah hums as he strokes a finger across Connor’s ankle. The simple touch drags a groan from Connor’s throat, and he would surely be begging right now. If he were only able to speak. 

Letting his gaze move across Connor’s body Elijah feels the desire take root in the pit of his stomach. He moves his hand, tests the give of the rope he has used to tie Connor’s legs into the open-legged position he’s lying in, and nods at what he finds. It doesn't cut off the circulation but it also doesn't let Connor move an inch; he gets to see that in action as he slides his hand down Connor’s thigh and the muscles beneath his hand strains. 

“You're doing so good, Connor,” Elijah murmurs and moves both of his hands across Connor’s stomach, far away from the area he knows Connor most desperately wants touched. 

A high-pitched whine comes from the back of Connor’s throat and Elijah chuckles. He taps at the gag preventing any actual communication, enjoying the sight as Connor moves his head to follow his touch. The smile he wears might be on the cruel side but with the blindfold Connor can’t see it, so he doesn't try to hold it back. 

“Remember, this is training,” he says lightly and moves his hand downwards, teases lightly at the swollen nipples—he removed the clams only a minute earlier—and hungrily takes in the full-body shiver. Connor manages to choke back the whine, though, so Elijah rewards him by leaning down and licking the left nipple, then kissing and sucking on it while he absentmindedly plays with the other nipple with his hand. Connor is shaking beneath him, but he manages to stay quiet. Elijah feels a swell of affection and drags his lips gently over the abused skin, murmuring, “Such a good boy. You're truly, truly so good,  _ Connor _ .”

He has to lean back then, because if he starts giving in to his desire to touch and kiss Connor’s body then he won't be able to stop himself, and he wants to enjoy this a while longer. It's really not that often he and Connor does training sessions like this, so all the more reason to drag it out as long as possible. Not only because he loves seeing Connor grow more and more desperate, but also because it is actual training. Connor asked for it himself, citing his dissatisfaction with his stamina. Elijah owes it to him to give him as good a workout as possible. 

Despite holding himself back Elijah can’t resist dragging a nail along the underside of Connor’s flushed cock. He doesn’t try to mask the soft snort he makes when Connor makes a quickly aborted attempt to thrust his hips, get more sensations. Connor has certainly lasted longer than Elijah himself would have with the same amount of stimulation, but then that might be because of the cock ring. Connor had been struggling obviously before he put it on, and even with Elijah’s touches every so often Connor doesn't seem to struggle as much. 

“You’re such a beautiful sight,” Elijah says and puts a hand on Connor inner thigh, simply resting it there, with enough pressure that he knows Connor feels it, close enough to his cock that he knows Connor will be tortured by it. 

Connor makes a sounds like a sigh, and Elijah hums again. 

“How long have this session lasted, you think? You have been keeping track of the time, haven't you? That is part of the training, after all.”

Connor takes a deep breath and shakily moves his hands, tied together up above his head, shows Elijah three fingers. 

“Only half an hour? Feels longer, doesn’t it?” If Elijah were to guess he would have said at least an hour, but then he wasn't the one actually meant to be keeping an eye on the time. 

“Guess we should do something about this then,” he says and moves his hand down Connor’s thigh, slips down between his cheeks and taps lightly at the edge of the plug. Even as he just holds his fingers there he can feel the vibrations, and he can only imagine how it feels for Connor. 

Maybe he doesn't have to guess all too hard, though, judging by the heavy gulp Connor takes. 

Without warning Elijah grabs the base and simply pulls out the toy, and a choked sound comes from Connor’s throat. He sounds broken, Elijah thinks and only feels a little bad about the way his erection pulses. He knows that, were he able to, Connor would be begging with his hoarse voice, tears streaming from his eyes. Half an hour with constant stimulation on such a level would bring any person to their breaking point. 

“There, there,” he murmurs, presses a kiss to Connor’s trembling thigh. “How about we end the training now? You have done so well; I think you deserve a reward. If I remove the gag, will you be able to still keep quiet for me?”

Connor swallows and nods. True to his word Elijah reaches up and carefully loosens the strap, guiding the ball out of Connor’s mouth. Connor breathes out shakily and moves his jaw this way and this way, then closes his mouth. 

Elijah strokes his knuckles along Connor’s cheek. “Good boy. Now, I will give you a choice. You will be allowed to tell me which option you want.” He waits for Connor’s nod before continuing. “First option: I will remove the blindfold, release your hands, and remove the rope from your legs before I fuck you, but I will let the cock ring be where it is. Second option: I let all the constraints stay, but I remove the cock ring. Pick.”

Connor wets his lips as he thinks. It doesn't take long before he says, his voice as hoarse as Elijah imagined, “Second option.”

Elijah nods and presses a quick kiss to Connor’s shoulder. With some quick maneuvering he has the ring loose in his hand, glancing at it just a moment before tossing it aside. Connor takes a heaving breath, and Elijah rubs a hand across his chest. 

“There, there, take a breath. Let it out. Take a breath. Let it out, too. There, don’t let your control slip now, not when we are so close to the finish. I know you, I know you can handle it. Show me that I'm not wrong, Connor.”

Connor grits his teeth together, focuses. Elijah watches him, mesmerized, until finally Connor forced himself to relax and gives a solitary nod. There's a smile forming on his lips as Elijah gets on his knees between Connor’s legs, open and just waiting for him. He situates himself, puts his hands on Connor’s hips.

“I knew you could do it,” he whispers the moment before he pushes in. 

Connor opens his mouth wide, choking on air, his back arching as he is filled with Elijah’s cock. His hands jerks open, closes into tight fists again almost immediately. He is beautiful, absolutely breathtaking, and leaning down to cover Connor’s mouth with his own Elijah doesn’t feel like holding back any longer.

With a harsh thrust he sets the pace, and soon he has Connor making loud, helpless, desperate noises. Elijah knows he should reprimand him, because he still hasn't been given permission to make any sounds, but the noises are music to his ears and only egg him on, and he doesn't want to be rid of them. Instead he wants more. He wants Connor to moan, to shout, to scream his name as he helplessly takes all that Elijah gives him. 

“My name!” he manages to bite out, leaning down over Connor, their chests almost touching. Connor is still choking out meaningless noises, throwing his head this and that way. 

“Connor!” Grabbing his hair and forcing him still is the only way Elijah gets his full attention, and he viciously bites Connor’s shoulder. “I want you to scream my name!”

“E- Elijah,” Connor chokes out. Elijah moans and bites into Connor’s other shoulder, and Connor sobs. “Elijah! God. God, you’re-  _ Elijah _ ! Please, Elijah.  _ Please _ !”

Elijah snaps his hips hard, and Connor throws his head back. They are close, the both of them, so very close. Elijah can feel his orgasm coming creeping, and he presses kisses against Connor’s jaw, his cheeks, his mouth. Orders, “Come!”

Connor freezes, just for the duration of a single heartbeat, and then he cries out, coming in spurts of white on Elijah’s stomach. His body clenches hard and Elijah chokes as it all goes white for him, for one dizzyingly long moment that seem to last for an eternity. Once he comes to he’s lying hopelessly on top of Connor, fighting to breathe. 

“I wonder if the training gave any results,” Connor murmurs, almost sounding just like his normal self.

Elijah laughs and pushes his face into the crook of Connor’s neck and shoulder. “I suppose we will have to wait and see,” he manages to say after a handful of seconds. “And if not we can always do another session.”

Connor hums thoughtfully. “I would not be adverse to it, as long as it’s not too close from now on. My body is already aching hard enough.”

“True that.” Elijah sighs and closes his eyes, wishing he could just go to sleep right there and then. 

“Elijah?” Connor moves his shoulder, jarring Elijah. “Elijah, if you fall asleep without removing these constraints I will have to do it myself and then I will be  _ very _ cross with you, do you hear me?”

Elijah groans. “Fine. I will, I will. Just… give me a moment.”

Connor sighs but does as asked. He moves his hands around, testing the cuffs, and huffs a silent breath. Then he slams his shoulder into Elijah’s head, far harder than anyone would reasonably be able to in such a position, and waits as Elijah curses. 


End file.
